Tabbed rdb editor
A new version of the Rappelz RDB Tool with tabs and auto load of database description DLLs, there are now in a combobox for fast access (at least like other RDB editors) Tabs allow opening several DB at once, a feature that could be implemented some day is having some more information in a tooltip on a cell, like showing the item's string if the mouse is left hover a cell in the name_id column (but that's only an idea for now) Features & Changes *Independent tabs *Support for common mouse click about tabs (middle click on tab close it, double click on empty part of the tab bar create a tab) *Added a toolbar with common used buttons *Increased performance when reading/writing files *Show the search field in red for several secs when the string cannot be found *Auto load database description DLLs in the same directory as the .exe *Add manually some other DLL that are not in the .exe directory, like before *Keep known DLLs when you restart the tool *Loading a database autoload the current database description DLLs selected in the combobox *Allow to save SQL options (the password is saved optionally in plain text, if you trust your computer ^^) *More checks about not saved DB when closing or loading a new DB *Added information in the statusbar about button & other UI things *Auto detect the file format when loading a file if not specified Older DLL Compatability Some class in the architecture have changed to be more flexible, so some older database description DLL might not work (in fact, all DLL that have a convertData function will not work, others will). The source code is still pretty much the same but some moves, the structure that describe the RDB is outside the function now, but works exactly the same as before. Qt's DLL and msvcr100.dll & msvcp100.dll are the same as the LINKolder RDB tool/LINK For this version, 64 bits DLL are not supported too. I plan for the next version some change, but DLLs made for this version will work correctly without any change or recompilation. In fact, this version use the COM technology (without some part about registering DLLs and other things, there is just the specification about interfaces), and if one day being completely compatible with COM architecture is needed, it would be possible without changing the compatibility with older version like this one. (COM objects can help using this library in C#, but there is still some works before that happen) Plans for Future Releases About feature for the next release, I plan to add support for SQL files (reading & writing) and supporting LUA as database description format (instead of DLL, but they will still be supported along with the new LUA way to describe databases). As this language is somewhat well known there, this will be a great addition to the tool enabling everyone to add a new format without having any compiler (just having windows with notepad will be sufficient ) The LUA way to describe databases will support all databases, even decoding/encoding MonsterResource IDs and providing default values to unused columns as done in convertData function in current DLLs. About Files *RappelzRDBToolQt.zip : the tool with all database description DLLs. Require QtDlls4.8.1.zip *QtDlls4.8.1.zip : If you don't already have it, this is the required runtime DLLs. They have never changed nor they will across versions *RappelzRDBTool-dev.zip : Needed headers and library to compile a database description DLL *RappelzRDBTool-db-src.zip : All sources for all database description DLL. Some are not updated for 8.2 (like MonsterDatabase82.dll, columns are not 100% correct) For information about how to create a database description DLL, see there: Release Less buggy RDB editor But use the current source file, you just have to change the FieldDescription df[] structure most of the time. Issues and Ideas for Improvement Any comment about usability are appreciated, if something is definitely not hard to implement while being a good improvement to the tool, I will be able to update this version with the improvement without waiting for the new release to have it. If any bugs are found (when using the program the normal way, that is not using old DLLs which can cause crash. With new DLLs provided, it should never crash) I replaced RappelzRDBTool-db-src.zip with a new one where .cpp files are corrected. The #include at the begining was wrong, it has been corrected. For info about the problem and about how to compile a database description DLL, see my third post in this thread. The original release had a somewhat critical bug as it prevented saving correctly files. The tool was just creating a very small file instead of saving all data. This bug is fixed in version 2.0.1 and I replaced the old zip with the new one, download it to be able to save files to CSV or RDB. Download Current Ver: 2.0.1 Download From Google Docs ''You can find the original release thread: ''here